Nancy Jeter (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)
Nancy Jeter (Brenda Campbell) is the hidden villainess of "The Heist", episode 1.12 of Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (airdate February 9, 2003). She was the wife of Dan Jeter, a former star football player turned security guard for an armored car company. Introduction The episode began with Dan disappearing while on the job along with fellow driver Ralph McMullen with 2.5 million dollars. Nancy's first appearance in the episode had her being questioned by FBI agents Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson, appearing distraught over her husband's disappearance and assuring the agents that she and Dan didn't have significant money problems. The armored truck Dan and Ralph were driving was found, with the functioning radio and lack of evidence to violence leading the agents to believe Dan and Ralph conspired together to rob the truck. But later, witness tips revealed that a pair of highway patrol workers stopped the truck, with the reveal that Dan was in deep credit card debt and that one of the "patrol workers" being identified as a blonde woman leading the agents to believe Nancy had a role in the robbery. After Ralph's body was discovered, Sue and Jack went back to Nancy and questioned her about their debt, with Nancy claiming she had no idea about Dan's immense debt and professing her husband's innocence in the robbery. Nancy later became outraged at the agents' insinuation she was involved in the robbery and Ralph's murder, but later submitted to a DNA sample after blonde hair was discovered on a bag of supplies used during the robbery. While Nancy's hair was discovered to be inside the armor truck, Sue deduced that it was possible the hair got onto Dan before the robbery and was transferred to the truck, making the evidence circumstantial. Reveal Ultimately, it was believed by the FBI that the robbery was committed by Tim Holland and his girlfriend Sandy Ross; the former having been a former classmate of Dan's. But during the episode's conclusion, the full truth was revealed: Nancy was Tim's true conspirator, as well as his lover. Nancy's villainous reveal came after Sue told her that they believed Dan to be murdered and that Tim and Sandy were in custody, to which Nancy put on a show of grief. But later on, Nancy went out to the forest and dug up her and Tim's ill-gotten gains, only to be caught immediately afterwards by the FBI team. After Sue revealed that they uncovered her role due to Sandy having an alibi for the robbery, Nancy confessed after Bobby Manning claimed Tim was trying to pin Dan's murder on her, desperately arguing that Tim was the one who killed him (and presumably Ralph). Following her confession, Nancy was placed under arrest, but not before Jack revealed that Tim had actually not said anything and that they had tricked her into admitting to her role in the robbery and murders. Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested